


【数寄】Smash

by qinxinjn



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:59:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinxinjn/pseuds/qinxinjn





	【数寄】Smash

片寄接过佐野递过来的小本子，随手翻了翻，上面密密麻麻写满了任务目标的相关资料。

"隼，空调打低一点。"片寄看着本子，没来由得有些燥热，头也不抬指使人。

小森放下手里的漫画本子，伸头望了望温度显示器，不解："不热啊，26度节能又环保。"

片寄拿着小本子给自己扇了扇风，强迫自己认真阅读。这两天身体有些倦怠，提不上力气，总是出虚汗。可是既然任务都已经接下来了，没道理砸了自己的招牌。

佐野脑子转的快，拿手去探他的额头："好像是有点热，你不是发烧了吧。"

"唉，要不你今天别去了，或者换我跟reo去。"小森坐了过来，收起嬉皮笑脸，"这次的目标听说还挺危险的。"

片寄白了他一眼："reo是omega，这几天易感期，你成心把他往人嘴里送。"

他敲了敲手里的本子继续说："我看了资料，人的alpha等级比你高多了，你去跟找死有什么区别。"

片寄是个beta，一个长得比omega更漂亮的beta。  
也有人遗憾过他的性别与长相不符，可是在这一行里，beta才是唯一不受信息素干扰的性别，他脑子灵活，擅长发挥美貌，基本做到一击即中，是业内失败率极低的佣工。

"总之你还是小心一点吧，听说beta也有发情期。"佐野担忧地看他，欲言又止。

"都说了是听说了，这种高贵的东西可别随便往我身上按。"  
片寄抓着衣领通风，把资料往包里扒拉，走出两步回头又补了一句。  
"那个，出事儿算工伤么？"

 

没道理长他人志气灭自己威风。  
片寄撩了把凉水按在的脸上，可脸上的红晕依然没有消退的的迹象。  
镜子里的自己脸色霞红，粉面含春。

佐野通过耳机跟他做最后的确认。  
"目标大概7点半左右会下来敬酒，他敬完酒以后大概率会去顶楼天台单独待一会儿，这是你最好的行动时间。"

"好。"  
片寄摸了摸耳后伪装的omega腺体，又使劲往身上按了好几下信息素喷雾。

"他不喜欢主动送上门的omega，你记得把握分寸感。安全第一，活着回来，听到了没有？"

"真麻烦呐。"  
片寄呼气，擦了擦额头的汗，身体确实不对劲，太奇怪了。

"你是在说我，还是说目标。"佐野不乐意了。

"乖，回去给你带草莓蛋糕。"

速战速决吧，然后回家吃蛋糕。

 

数原逃到天台来的时候，扑面而来就是好闻的樱花味道，楼下黏腻的omega味道混合在一起，熏得他反胃，不由得深呼吸了好几口新鲜空气平复，心想这个时节的樱花开得真好。

赏了会儿夜樱，烟抽了半支，才觉察出不对劲来，樱花味明明里夹杂着一丝甜甜的奶糖味。

数原顺着味道摸过去，在备电箱后面找到了味道的源头。事主团成一小团，脚边散着酒杯。夜晚看不太真切，数原大概能分辨出这人脸很小，衬衫的纽扣开到第三颗，白生生的胸口晃眼睛。

确实是他喜欢的类型没错。  
可此刻并没有什么怜香惜玉的心情，数原站着，用膝盖三两下把人推醒。

"你是谁家小孩，怎么在这里？"  
数原沉着嗓子，看不出情绪。

醒来的小孩揉了揉眼睛，看向数原的眼神带着美梦被打扰的责怪，但是他很快就调整了过来，尽量有礼貌的回答问题。

"下面人太多了，难受，父亲老是让我去敬酒，我偷偷跑上来的，你可以不要告诉我父亲么？"

他坐在地上抱着膝盖，抬头看数原，亮亮的眼睛一闪一闪。

"你也是偷偷躲上来的么？"

拿omega作为联姻的工具，这种父亲反而很常见。这么漂亮的omega要是在大厅里，估计也会是个抢手货吧。

数原半蹲下，摸了摸他的头发，话音带出一丝笑意："是，下面味道太大了。"

"我叫凉太，你呢？"

片寄动作迟缓地歪头，喝了酒有点大舌头，努力地一个音一个音把自己名字发音清楚。

"叫我龙友吧。"

片寄把这个名字念了好几遍，其中还有一次咬了舌头，脸上羞得红扑扑地，拽着他的衣角问他："龙友君，可以帮我一个忙么？"

"嗯？"

数原靠得他近，闻得到他身上的樱花味好像有变重的趋势。心说要是这个漂亮小孩开口求欢，自己怕是很难拒绝。

"我腿麻了，你能帮我站起来么？"

片寄脸上的红晕一直热到了耳朵尖，神情挣扎，像是用了好大的力气才做出请求。

数原几乎没有犹豫的时间，就向他伸出了手。手搭上来的一瞬间，他能感觉到片寄的身体颤了一下。

片寄站起来以后迅速把人推开，眼睛烧得快要滴出水："谢谢你，我…我先走了。"

当然他没能走成，因为数原反手抓住了他的胳膊，手下的肌肤烫得惊人。

数原打量了他好一会儿。

"你发情了。"

目标上钩。

要是佐野和小森在场，定要夸他演技流畅自然，毫不做作。可是只有片寄一个人知道，这他妈的是真的发情了。

不是作为虚假omega的发情，而是作为beta，一生都不一定有一次的，中彩票式发情。

对面的alpha开始散出身上的信息素味道。  
片寄按理来说应该感受不到，现在的他异常敏感，就算闻不到味道，小腹还是被alpha激得一阵一阵发烫。

妈的。  
片寄在心里从造物主到了投任务的人通通骂了个遍。

他咬着牙根，笑得勉强："我去找我父亲，他有抑制剂。"

数原没有松手，两手托着他的胳膊："下面都是alpha，你没找到抑制剂，小心被别的alpha找去。"

片寄的眼睛被情欲熏得通红，一边骂他王八蛋，一边说着不知所以的话。

"龙友君也是alpha吗？"

明知故问。

"是，我是。"数原让他将身体的大部分重量移到自己身上，引导着他接着往下说。

片寄咬着牙根，把头虚虚地搁在他的肩膀上，一手掐着自己的大腿保持清醒。

再近一点，再近一点就可以动手了。

"alpha……"他喃喃地重复着。

数原能感受到怀里的小孩逐渐变得柔软，手也忍不住放在自己的胸膛上摩挲，甚至一点点的，渐渐往上游走。

片寄吻上他脖侧的红唇纹身，辗转覆上他的耳垂，小声地喘息着。

"alpha…alpha也是要死的。"他说。

指尖藏着极细的毒针，只要划开目标的肌肤，任务就成功了一大半。片寄把所有的理智都拢到一起，拨出了一瞬的清醒，毫不犹豫地扎了下去。

正搂着他腰的数原不知道从哪里分出一只手来，擒住了他的指尖。又借着他刚才的劲，一个扭身把人压在了地上。

片寄几乎不能动弹，眼睁睁地看着数原动作利索地挑出他指尖的毒针。他胸口剧烈地起伏着，吸进一口空气都带着alpha的味道。

数原捏着他漂亮的手指放到唇边轻吻。

"你的爪子太尖了，小野猫。"

眼前变得模糊，片寄自己都能感觉到后穴的湿润濡湿了底裤，无法掌控自己身体的感觉实在太过厌恶，可他依然没有束手就擒的打算。

他微微低头做出臣服的样子，从衣领边上咬出刀片卷在舌下，意乱情迷地向他送上自己的嘴唇。

数原低低地笑了一声任他动作，在离他红润的唇瓣还有几公分的距离时，干脆地一把将人又按回了地上。

"小野猫不光爪子尖，连牙都尖。"

他一只手捏着片寄的下巴，伸入两根手指掏出了刀片，远远地从楼上扔了下去。

片寄的脸侧贴在地面上，沾了灰尘，脸上留下的手指印有越来越红的趋势，脆弱又显得美丽。

数原没有把手指从他的口腔里拿出来的打算，长了茧的手指搅弄着微烫的舌头。片寄闭不上嘴，有津液从他的嘴角滑落，他随着数原的动作战栗，只能拿大眼睛狠狠地瞪他，带出了今晚的第一声呻吟。

"藏了这么多东西啊。"数原心情颇好。

"看来不把你扒光，你是不打算放过我了。"

片寄呜咽着反抗，挣扎着拿腿去顶开他，但身体差距悬殊，反而被数原牢牢压住，隔着裤子下身被恶意地顶弄了两下。

片寄愣了一瞬，就算是隔着裤子，他也能感觉到数原的性器有多可观，这是beta根本承受不了的尺寸。顿时升起了人为刀俎我为鱼肉的悲凉感。

趁着他发呆的功夫，数原已经将他从头到尾扒了个干净，连微型耳机和耳后的假腺体都一起摸了出来。

数原厌弃地把东西都扔到一边，凑到他耳后去闻他几乎退化了的腺体，很快理解了现在的情况，也看懂了片寄突然露出来的委屈表情。

"还是你本来的味道好闻。"数原用牙齿轻轻咬着腺体。

夜晚有些冷意，被扒干净的片寄就算浑身烧得火热还是忍不住打了个冷战，身体下意识地去寻找最近的热源。

片寄看着精瘦，偏偏臀部和大腿根堆了许多柔滑的软肉。数原揉着他手感极好的臀尖，毫不留情地拍了好几下，大咧咧的红痕让他恨不得现在就操死身下的人。

"你的父亲呢，还去找你的父亲要抑制剂么？"  
数原知道他在扯谎，故意拿话讽刺他，"你一个beta要什么抑制剂。"

片寄几时被人这样粗鲁地对待过，只能羞愤地窝在数原的臂弯里，不去听他到底在讲什么。兴奋的身体在alpha的抚慰下越来越敏感，数原每拍一下，后穴就热情地往外吐出液体，渴望着alpha的怜爱。

理智全部溃散，他放开捂着自己眼睛的手，伸出一小节舌头，讨好地去舔弄数原的喉结，原本清澈的嗓音变得更加软糯，断断续续地从口中溢出不成句子的词语。

"求你…求…你…"

数原掰开他的脸，迫使他往后弯折。  
又大又圆的眼睛里盈满了剔透的水光，像是天上调皮的星星落到了他的眼里，又或是他的眼底藏着无限的银河。

见了鬼了。

"妖精。"

数原发了狠，一把扛起人，扔在了一旁放着的大躺椅上。

片寄吃痛，闷哼了一声，这听起来或许更像是撒娇。他没有露出不满的表情，反而支起上半身，神色柔软，手臂微微颤抖，向他索要一个拥抱。

数原觉得胃里的那只蝴蝶仿佛要飞出来了。

怕被这迷人的脸蛋蛊惑，数原只是安抚性地拢了他一下，就把人翻个面跪趴着。一只手摸他的前端，另一只手直接用了两根手指去开拓他的后穴，把整个人都箍在身前。

就算是在发情期，beta的后穴也过于紧致，敏感带的位置又偏浅，插入的瞬间疼痛和快感同时来到，片寄撑不住自己的身体，俯下身把脸贴在椅背上喘息。

"谁派你来的？"

数原亲吻他的腰窝，唇沿着他的背沟缓缓地向前移动，留下一串串湿热的吻痕，灼热的呼吸喷洒在光滑的皮肤上，胡须扎得他止不住瑟缩。

"他出了多少钱，嗯？"

数原前面的动作不停，拇指擦过他的铃口，片寄在他的手上射了出来。高潮顺着血脉冲刷着大脑，唤回了一丝丝清明。

片寄咬着嘴唇，不管是从职业道德还是已经所剩无几的自尊来说，他都无法开口。当然或许他更怕开了口，漏出来的都是淫糜的娇喘。

"不肯说？你总会开口的。"数原趴在他的背上，笑着对他的耳朵吹气。

巨大的性器顶在穴口研磨，勉强卡进了半个龟头的位置，片寄感觉自己要被撕裂的危险，疼得一个哆嗦，挣扎着往前爬。

数原没有拦他，看着他狼狈地躲到躺椅的角落里，侧过头来求饶地看他，抓着椅背不停地发颤。

"不行…太大了…我不行的…"

数原散出了更多的信息素笼罩他，慢慢地靠近，片寄的眼神又变得迷蒙，看得见他的嘴唇一张一合，然后一个吻落在他的唇角。

"过来，你乖我就轻点操你。"

低沉磁性的声音在耳边炸开。片寄似乎听见塞壬的歌声响起，而自己无法注定逃脱。

数原到底还是受不了他像迷途小动物一样的眼神，就着他刚才的姿势，把人按在椅背上贴紧，掐着他纤细的腰身微微往上提，然后整根没入。

"啊！"

片寄疼得拔高了声调，转而紧紧地咬着自己的手背，发出含糊不清的抽噎。这个体位深得不可思议，他甚至能感觉到自己的肚子被顶出了小小的弧度。

而数原此刻也并不好受，穴肉细腻滚烫，每一寸肠壁都在阻碍他的进入，却又在抽出时多情地挽留，性器被缠绵的穴肉吸地又涨大了一圈。

片寄脱力地伏在椅背上，胸口紧紧地贴着粗糙的椅背，随着数原顶弄的动作，娇嫩的乳尖被磨蹭着，带来更加多的刺激。

他努力地扭过头向施暴的人请求一个吻，毛绒绒的碎发垂在眼睛上愈发旖旎，却在看到数原眼神中克制的淡漠后手足无措，睁着大眼睛无声地哭泣了起来。

数原握着他的手去摸两个人交合的部分，大开大合地继续品味着这个美味的身体，咬着他的耳垂轻笑。

"哭什么？"

兴许是数原良心发现，或者是这个姿势不过瘾，他把片寄从那个艰难的体位中解放了出来，又重新面对面将他抱在怀里，好让他的脑袋可以在他的肩窝磨蹭。

"你骗人。"

片寄的眼泪滚烫，顺着皮肤几乎要渗进心脏，他报复性地咬着数原的锁骨，闷闷地开口。

"嗯？"

数原不解，放慢了抽插的频率，可每一下都进地格外的深，在beta已经退化成只剩一条细缝的生殖腔门口捣弄着。

"你说了轻点的…我很乖了…你骗人…"

片寄伸出胳膊环住了他的脖子，细细地啜泣了起来，哭声和呻吟声夹在一起，说不出地可怜和委屈。

他说到一半忍不住又颤抖起来，生殖腔口的疼痛感让他无法集中注意力，他摇着头，毫无章法地去吻数原的脸，小声地喊着他的名字。

"龙友君…我痛…"

数原的心被他的猫爪子挠得痒痒的，藏在心里最深处的蜜被打翻，流出了一地的温柔缱绻。他不舍地在片寄的生殖腔口操了两下，转而变换着角度去寻找他的敏感点。

"小猫，是你先勾引我的。"

哭声一旦开了腔，就没有办法停下来，眼泪打湿了整张小脸，睫毛再也挂不住水滴，和眼角一同向下耷拉着。为了让小孩儿别呛着自己，数原无奈地拍了拍他孱弱的脊背，帮他顺气。

"不做了好不好？"

数原虽然好心，可发情期却不是说停就能停地，他停下来动作以后，片寄能感觉到他的性器在穴肉里的形状，和无边无际的空虚。他急红了眼，无辜而焦急地看他，又长又直的腿圈住了数原的腰轻轻地晃。

"快点…快点…"

数原很满意身下人乖巧的样子，作为奖励一连在他的敏感点上顶了好几下。beta脆弱的肠壁开始变得湿软诱人，片寄终于在这场奇怪的性事中找到了取悦自己的方式，他配合地扭动着自己的腰肢，好让他更方便地进入操干。

"还要杀我么？"

片寄在操干中快要攀上高潮，溢出的呻吟声都拖着诱人的尾调，比数原碰到过的任何一个omega都要婉转动听许多。在混乱中片寄到达了这几天里最清醒的时间点，他明白了掌控他所有起伏的人是谁。

他虔诚地向数原送上自己的吻，后穴有规律地夹着他的性器，用盛放的身体向他做最后的邀请。

"我舍不得。"他哑着嗓子说。

数原在温柔乡里缴械，加快了抽插的速度，低喘着在片寄的高潮后，射在了他的身体里。

怀里又哭又闹的人，在事后柔软地像个孩子，趴在他的胸膛上睡了过去。

数原吻了吻他的发心，认命地将人抱得更紧，盯着他的头发丝发了好一会儿呆，才把人抱去最近的房间里亲手洗了澡。

洗澡的过程里片寄醒了，嘤咛着喊腰痛，却又撅着嘴要亲他，撩得数原把人按在浴缸和床上分别又要了一次。

 

数原想，小野猫大概都是喂不熟的。

片寄不见了。

数原第二天醒来的时候，看到的就是身边空荡荡的床铺，他甚至没有叫下人去找人的必要。

床头的灯台下虚虚地压着一张纸巾，生怕不会被风吹掉。纸巾上有字，字写得小巧娟秀。

"保管好你的命，在我下次杀你之前。"


End file.
